listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Glitter Force
Glitter Force is a magical girl anime about five legendary warriors called the Glitter Force who battle the forces of the Shadow Realm, who are out to revive their leader, Emperor Nogo. The Glitter Force consists of Glitter Lucky, Glitter Sunny, Glitter Peace, Glitter Spring, and Glitter Breeze. Nogo's minions often send monsters of the week called Buffoons. Glitter Force follows a very similar style to Sailor Moon. Note: Twilight Buffoons that appear to be empty shells controlled by Ulric, Brute, or Brooha will not be listed. Season 1 *Brick House Buffoon - Destroyed by Glitter Lucky with Sparkle Storm *Volleyball Buffoon - Destroyed by Glitter Sunny with Sparkle Fire *Captain Peace Buffoon - Destroyed by Glitter Peace with Sparkle Lightning *Goal Net Buffoon - Destroyed by Glitter Spring with Sparkle Shot *Mirror Buffoon - Destroyed by Glitter Breeze with Sparkle Blizzard *Pop Can Buffoon - Destroyed by Glitter Lucky with Sparkle Storm *Tree Buffoon - Destroyed by Glitter Lucky with Sparkle Storm *Horsey Buffoon - Destroyed by Glitter Lucky (as Glitter Candy) with Sparkle Storm *Roller Buffoon - Destroyed by Glitter Peace with Sparkle Lightning *Dandelion Buffoon - Destroyed by Glitter Spring with Sparkle Shot *Gumball Buffoon - Destroyed by the Glitter Force with Tiara Mode Torrent *Fortune Paper Buffoon - Destroyed by the Glitter Force with Tiara Mode Torrent *Tower Buffoon - Killed by the Glitter Force with Tiara Mode Torrent *Carnation Buffoon - Destroyed by Glitter Lucky with Sparkle Storm *Textbook Buffoon - Destroyed by Glitter Breeze with Sparkle Blizzard *Basket Buffoon - Destroyed by the Glitter Force with Tiara Mode Torrent *Jack in the Box Buffoon - Destroyed by the Glitter Force with Tiara Mode Torrent *Broccoli Buffoon - Destroyed by the Glitter Force combining Sparkle Storm, Sparkle Fire, Sparkle Lightning, Sparkle Shot, and Sparkle Blizzard *Rock Buffoon - Destroyed by Glitter Lucky with Sparkle Storm Season 2 *Gingerbread Super Buffoon - Destroyed by the Glitter Force with Rainbow Burst *Snowcone Super Buffoon - Destroyed by the Glitter Force with Rainbow Burst *School Super Buffoon - Killed by the Glitter Force with Rainbow Burst *Ferris Wheel Super Buffoon - Killed by the Glitter Force with Rainbow Burst *Piranha Super Buffoon - Destroyed by the Glitter Force with Rainbow Burst (the piranha he was possessing survived) *Rollercoaster Buffoon - Destroyed by the Glitter Force with Royal Rainbow Burst *Glass Slipper Buffoon - Destroyed by Glitter Lucky with Sparkle Storm while in Princess Mode *Mirror Twilight Buffoon - Destroyed by the Glitter Force with Royal Rainbow Burst *Shadow Sunny - Destroyed by Glitter Sunny with Sparkle Fire Inferno *Shadow Peace - Destroyed by Glitter Peace with Sparkle Lightning Hurricane *Shadow Spring - Destroyed by Glitter Spring with Sparkle Shot Maximum Impact *Shadow Breeze - Destroyed by Glitter Breeze with Sparkle Blizzard Arrow *Shadow Lucky - Destroyed by Glitter Lucky with Sparkle Storm Shining *Rascal - Sacrificed himself to reawaken Nogo, melting into a puddle of black paint *Queen Euphoria - Used up all her power *'Emperor Nogo' - Destroyed by the Glitter Force, including Candy, with Miracle Rainbow Burst (taking the form of a giant apparition of Lucky which vaporized him with a hug and smile) Category:Anime